User talk:Darkheart3
TOO LONG Aargh! I clicked edit but it instead took me to the file of the Vanitas pic! Anyway, thanks for the congrats! It's also great to here your concert went well, 300 door sale? WOAH! And thanks sooooo much for the present! Present=Awesome. :D Oh, and you should probably archive. 11:59, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Sorry I haven't added it up yet, I'm gonna majorly update my page....eventually :D 04:51, July 17, 2011 (UTC) DOOD Dude, that's sweet! Going to add that to my Userpage once I redo it! :D Thanks! 17:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :My userpage. :3 03:02, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Ahaha, no. :P 03:18, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Not that I know of. Thought someone had offered to. 03:40, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Whoops. Haha. Derp. Volunteered for that myself and never did it. xD Will now though. 03:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::I would have sworn after I said that, someone else said "No, I'll do it." I think I'm thinking of something on the other Wiki though. 03:54, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Riddles and what's this? 03:53, July 13, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Hey sorry for the VERY LONG REPLY... but check PA News ..cos it's gonna be big...also choose.. Xanagram or List?}} 03:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Add your avatar character for the new competition.}} 04:03, July 13, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=here it is.... Sphixeroht ixs carxzy...what did i say?}} 04:12, July 13, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct..now... A keyblade Wolfy with Norse myths A motorcycle? Which keyblad eam i talking about?}} 04:05, July 14, 2011 (UTC)|hint=Hint: Ummm not so close......It's a KH2 keyblade and 1 final hint: WOLF THEME }} 04:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC)|incorrect= Soz answer was Fenrir, ok now choose X combo's or MADNESS or both?}} 04:17, July 14, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=U won't get double points...ok X combo it is then... 1st section: Name the person who said this?... "A hero is measured by the strength of his heart" 2nd section: Name 5 Olympus Keyblades(any KH except Final Mixes) 3rd section: In OATHOBLIVION's userpage, name his favourite KH game Final Section: What was the answer to your previous riddle?}} 04:25, July 14, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now another... A land of pure darkness End of news of the World!! wait scratch some of that!!! Which place am i talking about?}} 04:29, July 14, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Hehehe that was a gud easy one eh?.. anyways one more i suppose... A girl of punches that could break your teeth Black clothing mostly in KH2 Who am i talking about?}} correct!! 06:56, July 15, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Eeeee..... soz THE KEYHOLE THE KEYHOLE ok, next welcoming it is the KEYHOLE!}} 07:04, July 15, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle= Ok here goes.... A land of theives and monkeys A vizier wait is he crazy? Where am i talking about?}} 07:09, July 15, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now....choose... Christmas or Oogie?}} 07:24, July 15, 2011 (UTC)|halloween=Oogie..here we go...Name me what happens when Oogie rolls 5 X 3?}} 07:37, July 15, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now A heartless ghost scoping the area What am i talking about?}} 07:44, July 15, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=correct...now choose List or Xanagrams?}} 07:47, July 15, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now...here goes.. xSiax, Axxle anxd Rosaxx... what did i say?}} 11:54, July 15, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now... User riddle time.. in CaelumLucisCaliga's userpage, List me 5 Sigs within the title "Awesome Friends of Mine!" (PS. i want the actual sigs)}} 04:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct ow List me any 10 reaction commands from KH2}} 06:48, July 16, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now a User riddle....In my userpage, who was i trained under?...full detail please}} 23:53, July 16, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now choose...Attack or Magic?}} 23:58, July 16, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=How many "Attacks" does World of Chaos have?}} 00:02, July 17, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now..hmmmm name 6 Users with "A" at the start of their username }} scratch that make it 5 00:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now..... A book character not much he does loses his tail? Who am i talking about?}} 00:13, July 17, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now list me all characters within Space Paranoids(NO heartless)}} 00:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now...choose, MADNESS or X Combo?}} 00:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC)|madness=here goes.....(TRANCED) OHHHHH HAHAHAHA A SUMMON WAIT NO A KEYBLADE WAIT WAIT WAIT ACCESS A PROVED, BLUE AND ABYSS, BLUE THREE WISHES 3 WISHES MAN, BLUE AND 3 ABYSSES OHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA GAGAGAGAA MAN OHHHH IS IT MEEMEMEMEEM OF THE BLUE OF END OF THE WISHES OR O ABYSSES NO IT'S BLUE BLUE BLUE WITH ABYSS NO NO WISHES?(snaps out of it) gaaa what i am talking about?}} 00:29, July 17, 2011 (UTC)|hint=Hint:Ummm look at the info, it's the one with the most info}} 00:36, July 17, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=K, i'll just leave this riddle here if u want to answer it later..here goes... A villian red with no legs Who am i talking about?}} 03:24, July 17, 2011 (UTC)|hint= Hint: Ummm close but he's inside a computer, and the new comp is well i need 5 more people to make it perfect and if i get them before August i plan to do the comp starting August so errr any chance u can err.. spread the word?}} 03:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Firstly correct, secondly the preliminaries will just shorten the contestants to 8 then i'll randomly(maybe not still thinking) pit 2 users and then the votes will go on etc.... }} 03:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Also choose Port or Whale?}} 03:37, July 17, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Name 3 subsections within Port Royal}} 21:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct soz for the late reply...had to finish up QAA stuff....now another one eh? A heartless books what you want me to read Hey..stop throwing fire and blizzards at me!!! Wht am i talking about?}} 21:16, July 18, 2011 (UTC)|hint=Hint:Close...only KH2 (no Final Mixes)}} Hey DH3, just saying that the hint that u wanted is above this one.. ohh and the Dream Sheild userbox looks awesome!!!... 03:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now another one.... A computer heartless yellow stripes *throws yellow rings# What am i talking about?}} 03:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC)|xiii=Correct now hmmmmm ohhh Users riddle time..... Dark EnigmaXIII userpage he made some renders right, well name 2 of his renders that he made...}} 03:47, July 20, 2011 (UTC)|prishe=Correct now... hmmmm random riddle... name 3 Inactive admin staff}} 03:50, July 20, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct and the userbox once again are cool..... now choose Users or plain?}} 03:55, July 20, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle= Ok here goes... A person Ping! no close Man a girl what is he ...or she? Who am i talking about?}} 03:59, July 20, 2011 (UTC)|3=Correct now from the last riddles' answer, name 3 more people from his/her world}} 04:09, July 20, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now another.... A Nobody type pink and a flinger hey no flashing orbs you!!! What am i talking about?}} 04:16, July 20, 2011 (UTC)|hint=Close... this Nobody has affilation to Demyx..ok i said too much}} Just popping in here, can you please leave your answers to the PA on the official talk page? It's just easier for LA to keep track of everyone's answer's. Thanks! 09:17, July 20, 2011 (UTC) 07:33, July 27, 2011 (UTC)|3=Ohh yeah that's fine... no worries.. for the time.... if it is too big and when it ur avatar does show up(and if it's too big) can u shrink it?}} Ok 2 things... first yes i would want ur help, and the Final Form Sora(yours) can you resize it(shrink it), secondly can you add this vs. in (DS vs. .:Sora:.)(remeber to add the picture avatars of them) 200px Yep ok.. i'll get to it and yes do it for CLC.. also vote once you've finished Yes please, cos i can' think of any one for each fight XD user walkthrough Hey you know your walkthroughs in your userspace? do ya mind if they get deleted? 03:06, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey! . and this: . What do you do to make talk sprites? I do some photoshop pictures but I really don't do sprites.}} I want too Thanks, and here's mine , 00:54, 17 July, 2011 (UTC). Templates Done. 01:13, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Huh? Which white background do you mean? You mean the one around the outside, or the one behind the Image and Strategy parts? The former is what I removed. 23:27, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh. Well, there. :P 16:50, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, thaks, even thoug I saw your previous congratulatio, and I answered XD I dont know why are you congratulating me today, but thanks!--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 03:58, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hey dude thanks for the picture :D As for the Userboxes for now how about you give me anyother suggestions not covered by DE. 04:37, July 17, 2011 (UTC) If you want you can do all re coded ones you can think of just run them by me first. 02:24, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm you know what ma little buddy I'm gunna give you a tester. I wanna see you're stuff. How about you do the best userbox you can and show it to me. I'll then make any alterfications if needed. How about we do... Obtained the Ultima Keyblade in Kingdom Hearts (1 dont include this 1... or that 1..... or_.. beh you get the point ;P). So hows about it kiddo? 02:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm ok that's good but the ones you made are a dit bland. You know what I mean. Look at the userboxes I made. How do they look to you? 03:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC) And why do you think that is? 03:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Summary of the moral of our story colors colors colors. Also instead of worrying about making an image like that just keep it simple. The text is also a fact but it's sometimes nice to have some catchy describtion like that. Just make it a bit more interesting like might. 03:21, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Eh still a bit bland. Try some more colors from the image itself like make the keyblade link the same color as the green on the handle. 03:40, July 18, 2011 (UTC) You tell me. What do you think? 03:46, July 18, 2011 (UTC) And why do you think it's terrible? Be honest. 03:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm perhaps I thought of one that's a bit challenging with color :/ well how about uhmmm you know what just do what you can with it. Screw around with color. If you can't then it's fine. But just try until you're happy with it. 04:24, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :( You sure dude? It's not really that bad. The only way you can improve with it is if you keep trying. Also I like your wording in some of those userboxes. Sometimes by short phrases can get a bit boring. Do you have another project in mind at least then? 21:12, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok DH I have a proposition. I want to see you excell more in this wiki. I know you have the potential and the will power to be one of our most top editors. All you need to do is apply yourself here more. So howabout you take on both projects. I'm not saying take both of em full time but how about you help DE and on the side help with userboxes. I just want to give you a bit more of a push is all. :D 21:21, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm very happy to hear that dude!!! :D I think it would be a very good thing for you! :D And don't worry I won't overload you ;P And you really do have the potential to be great here :D Don't be like me lol I can do so much but I choose to drag my feet cuz I'm lazy XD 21:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Yep I was actualy about to make a page for the project so I'll do it there k 21:45, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Quote Project You cannot play WAV? Well... that's all I have... WAV, WAV, and more WAV...--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 22:21, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Walktrough chattah Userbox Usage To use this template, paste the following code into your user page: Categorization *Category:Users who are are fans/beaten *NAME* *NAME* Here an exmple Thanks :D}} :Yes I saw, good job and yeah we should probability update those old userbox as well. 22:35, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Also I want through the new one and revise them due it been too long and having unneeded information and also the userbox size is 50px. 22:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes 50px is the normal userbox size, and by "new one", I mean going through the ones you and Roxas been doing and clearing up information, and if the old ones already have them, then well they already have them and less work for you. 23:16, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Gerally Project Put in the code |border-c=black 21:12, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Lanes Between Is the 30 here... O_o Also, Roxas decided he wanted to take care of it... sooo... I dunno, tell him. If he dont answer ina few hours, I'll do it.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 23:14, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Da Quiz section That is the question... 14 is blank so answer? I'm sorry but technically i gave u a hint for 14 so soz i cannot... Main one.. mainly KH2 2nd place nice!!.. u got 18/20 correct!!! No.5 was Chernabog and No.8 was Final Vanitas Battle |eraqus=Hey DH3! I'm Sac (soon to be VaniVoid97). Do you want to be friends? If so, here's my friend userbox: }} Thanks :3 ^ 17:38, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Always Image Project 02:38, August 6, 2011 (UTC)}} First, Vanitas picture is difficulting me from hitting the "edit" button. Second, they decided that because most user use "GIMP" and gimp is... well, not as effective as photoshop to transparantize... they can make more work, quickly and better, that's why--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 02:45, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Dunno, never used it... but I am sure photoshop is better. Unfortunely, I am just telling you Roxas point of view... you should follow this discussion with him tomorrow when he comes back. And you didnt need to remove the pics, just made them smaller... :P--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 02:52, August 6, 2011 (UTC) 02:55, August 6, 2011 (UTC)}} 03:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC)}} Quotes Template 02:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC)}} Images Soxra's doing the Xigbar, Xaldin, and Saix ones cuz they are a pain. I did the Xemnas one. just remember JPG's are a pain cuz you cant simply upload a new image with a trans bg. You hav to upload a new image all together and replace that image wherever it's used with the new one. It's a pain. >.> 04:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:FIFA